


Adam Lee - Overwatch Oc

by Itsin_therefriger8or



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, To Feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsin_therefriger8or/pseuds/Itsin_therefriger8or
Summary: Just the info on my overwatch oc. I'd really like to know if anyone is interested In an actual fic about him.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Basics** _

_Name ||_

_Adam Lee_

 

_Nicknames ||_

_-Lee || used by members of Overwatch as a sort of formal greeting, it's only really used by soldier 76 and Winston_

_-Little Boy || Used jokingly by most of his friends due to his height. Adam doesn't really appreciate it._

 

_Allias ||_

_N/A_

 

_Species ||_

_Human_

 

_Age ||_

_30_  
 

_Afiliation ||_

_Overwatch_

 

_Appearance ||_

_[Adam](https://media.giphy.com/media/mtPDPBGWLrZde/giphy.gif) [Lee](http://data:image/jpeg;base64,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)_

 

_Height ||_

_5'5_

_Weight ||_

_110 Lbs_

_Race ||_

_Asian_

 

_**Fighting Style/Abilities** _

_Weapon ||_

_though he doesn't often use it, Adam has an automatic pistol he keeps in his pocket._

 

_Abilities ||_

_Adam has the ability to manipulate gravity at will. When he walks he is often hovering a few inches above the ground. His attacks take longer than most to recharge._

 

_Attacks ||_

_1._

_Adam can manipulate his own gravitational pull, allowing him to jump very high and walk on walls for a limited amount of time._

_Recharge ||_

_five seconds_

_2._

_He can also use gravity to slow enemy's down or plant them to the ground, making them unable to move._

_Recharge ||_

_Ten seconds_

_Ultimate._

_With Adams ultimate he can effect enemies gravitational pull within a radius, if the enemies are within a few feet of him they will be crushed, usually lowering their health very low or sometimes even killing them. If they are farther away they will freeze in there place for a few moments and there hp will slowly drain until they are able to move once again._

 

_position ||_

_Defense_

 

_**Relationships** _

_Best Friend ||_

_Mei_

_Friends ||  
-Zarya  
-Lucio_

_-Gengi_

_-Sombra_

_-Tracer_

_-Junkrat_

_-Hanzo_

_-D.va_

_-Zenyatta_

 

_Enemies ||_

_-Reaper_

_-Sombra_

_-Widowmaker_

 

_Romantic Interest ||_

_[Jesse McCree](http://gifimage.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/mccree-gif-9.gif) _

 

_Relationship ||_

_Adam doesn't know Jesse very well, they've met on few occasions. Adam does find Jesse rather attractive and Jesse is often known for flirting with him.  
Adam and Jesse's personalities often clash, considering how focused Adam is and how... unfocused Jesse can be._

 

_**Character Info** _

_personality ||_

_Adam is an outgoing and social person. He enjoys exploring and is easily curious. He can sometimes be a bit awkward around new people and is easily flustered but that doesn't stop him from being outgoing. He is very clumsy and trips a lot, so it's common for him to be seen with bandages or scraped hands and elbows. He is very determined to do his best and often gets put down when he is ignored._

 

_Bio ||_

_Early Years_

_Adam grew up in Korea and often witnessed abuse of omnics and heard news of the uprising around the world. He grew an interest in inventing and science when he was very young and spent hours in his garage every day, trying to create something new._

_When he was nineteen he descovered a serum that when applied to an object could bend gravity. Word of his discovery traveled quickly and he was forced to run away from his home and leave his country._

* * *

_Runaway_

_Being chased by terrorists, omnics and greedy scientists, Adam was forced out of his home and had to travel the world in order to stay safe. He tried to stay quiet as possible but it was hard to stay quiet when you had no choice but to steal food and clothes in order to stay alive. What was worse was people began to recognize him as a gravity manipulating thief. Adam, on the brink of starvation and death from the brutal cold, entered a building in order to stay warm, accidentally getting himself caught in the middle of a battle terrorist omnics and Overwatch’s private branch, Blackwatch._

* * *

_Recruit_

_Getting caught in the middle of a fight, Blackwatch immediately saw Adam as a threat and took him back to the Overwatch base to decide what to do with him. Practically saving his life however, Adam was recognized by one of Overwatches scientists, Winston. Winston felt sympathy for him, and let him stay in and use his lab for the time being._

* * *

_Blackwatch_

_After perfecting his gravity manipulation formula, Adam was recognized as a rather useful part of the team and was invited into Blackwatch (this is soon after genji joined). Adam at first was a bit upset that he was not accepted into the higher ranks of Overwatch as a scientist, but accepted his position and felt grateful for the opportunity. Even though he was accepted into Blackwatch, Adam was kept in the dark about most things. He had no idea Blackwatch was torturing and kidnapping its suspects, he simply thought he was helping out. Gabriel and the others did not tell him this of course because if he had known he would have left. Even though he opposed their methods, Overwatch still did not want him joining their public branch. After all, being a runaway and having no records whatsoever other than thievery and a possibly dangerous scientific discovery, Overwatch was hesitant to trust him and did not see him fit to be on their public records._

* * *

_In-Fighting_

_As he continued his work with Blackwatch, Adam had noticed the very obvious tension rising between the two branches. He tried his best to stay out of it, with out going completely awol like some of the other members. With the leak of information of what Blackwatch’s intentions actually were, Adam immediately left and went into hiding, feeling ashamed of what he had been helping with without knowing of it._

* * *

_Present Day_

_After Overwatches fall, Adam began to redeem himself, working to make the world a better place. He fought off several terrorist attacks in America and Mexico. He even got the time in to visit his family for the holidays. However, the world grew dark once again and Adam became incredibly busy. Overwhelmed with everything, while trying to help save a small child, he didn’t even notice himself walk right into a trap. He was approached by Talon and asked to join. Refusing them, Adam managed to escape and ran away into hiding once again._

  
_Likes ||_  
-Dogs  
-Technology  
-Reading  
-Science

Dislikes ||  
-Cats  
-Annoying people  
-Stress

 

_Quotes ||_

_-"I think you need to stop and rest for a second" Used during his second attack._

_-"Up and at em'!" Used during his first attack_

_-"I crushed it!" Used after ultimate_

_-"I joined Overwatch to help people. Why do I feel like that's not what we're doing?" To Winston_

_-"Sir, with all due respect, isn't our job to help these people?" To 76_

 

_Extra information ||_

_-Adam has a fear that for some reason he may turn to evil, as reaper had once told him, they are alike._

_-Adam has always wanted a dog._

_-D.va is his second cousin  
-He is a vegetarian_

 


	2. A very important update on Adammm!!

Hey hey hey hey guys! I know not a ton of people have seen this but some have and the feedback is just amazing! So I'm working on a book for Adam!! Its going to be a bit like a seires actually. The first book is on his background and how he becomes a part of overwatch. But in the meantime id encourage you all to check out my tumblr for my overwatch characters! Its called scientist-medic-madman and you can see updates on Adam there! Thank you all again for the feedback and positivity!!


End file.
